You Won’t Find Me Upstairs
by HollyHook
Summary: Logan is sick and needs Garrett to help him. But when Logan becomes to much to handle, he enlists Logan‘s twin sister Lindy to come help. (Just a sweet little SickFic. ;) )


Logan sat on the couch with Garrett watching football. They had a bunch of blankets on top of their laps and the lights down low. The game was getting really intense and the screen kept flashing in all different colors it made Logan's head hurt. He groaned loudly when the pain became a little bit too much, causing Garrett to look over at him.

"Logan are you good?"

Logan tried to focus his spotty vision,

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

Garrett shrugged and nodded. Then turned his attention back to the screen. The game went on for about thirty more minutes, Logan's headache persisting through every play. When the game was over, Garrett stood up and stretched.

"Should we head upstairs now?"

Logan and Garrett were having a sleepover tonight and had planned to hang out in Logan's room after the game was over. Logan started to stand up but his muscles ached. He collapsed back down onto the couch and let out a soft groan. Garrett couldn't ignore the state his best friend was in.

"Logan, for real... are you okay?"

Logan whimpered,

"I don't know Garrett, I just don't know."

Logan felt a pang in his stomach and he winced. There's was no way he had enough energy to make it up the stairs. He sank down into the couch and closed his eyes. Garrett stepped closer to the couch and put his small hand on Logan's forehead, which was sweaty and really hot. Logan's face was pale and wet. Garrett stepped back, his germaphobic ways kicking in for a second. But he knew Logan needed him right now.

"Okay I'll be right back."

Garrett said, he ran upstairs to get a mask. Upstairs he found what he was looking for in a medicine drawer in Mrs. Watson's room. When he returned downstairs, Logan was nowhere to be found. But the light on in the bathroom told Garrett he hadn't gone far. Garrett craned his neck to see Logan but immediately regretted it. Logan was kneeling on the floor his face practically in the toilet vomiting up what seemed like everything he's eaten for the past two days. Garrett shuddered,

"Hey! Logan?"

He shouted.

"Are you okay?"

Logan coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat against the bathroom wall and shook his head. Garrett, being very extra, put on the mask and approached Logan. Logan weakly looked up and frowned. Garrett was the first to break the silence.

"Okay, Lets get you back to the couch."

Garrett helped Logan stand up and walk back to the couch. Logan layed down and pulled his knees to his chest. His head was pounding. Garrett sighed.

"I should really be going."

He knew they couldn't have a sleepover if Logan was sick! 1. There was a possibility of Garrett getting sick and 2. Logan would just be laying around feeling sick! But Logan looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes and grabbed Garrett's hand.

"Please stay!"

"I'm sorry Logan, I can't get sick!"

Logan was almost in tears. He needed Garrett to stay with him right now.

"Please..."

Logan begged.

Garrett reluctantly, didn't leave. He sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"Okay."

Garrett said,

"What do you need?"

"I don't know."

Logan kicked off his blankets and leaned his head back. He felt horrible! Garrett walked over and started folding the blankets,

"Okay Logan, I'm gonna go get a thermometer."

Garrett ran upstairs to the same drawer and pulled out a thermometer. He wiped if off with alcohol to ensure it was clean. He brought it down to Logan and put it under the suffering boy's tongue. The device started beeping and flashing the number '104.7'. Logan had a really bad fever. Logan looked up at Garrett, eyes wide.

"Well?"

"You have a fever."

Garrett said quickly.

"Is that...bad?"

"Yes Logan, that is bad!"

Garrett picked up a glass of water that had conveniently been sitting on the table.

"Here drink this."

Logan too the glass from Garrett and set it back down.

"No"

He said like a child.

"Please"

Garrett countered,

"It'll help your fever go down..."

"No"

He said again.

Garrett only knew one thing now... it was time to get Lindy involved.

A/N: I didn't know where to go so I'm ending the chapter here. Tell me what you think.


End file.
